What More in the Name of Love
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Ruth M. King. Sam a un comportement étrange et Jack doit découvrir pourquoi.


**What More in the Name of Love  
**by Ruth M. King 

**Auteur**** : Ruth **

Traducteur : Aybarra  
Résumé : Sam a un comportement étrange et Jack doit découvrir pourquoi.

Catégorie : Angst

Saison : 8

Pairing : Jack/Sam Sam/Pete

Références aux épisodes : Chimera (715) New Order (801)

Rating: 13+  
Avertissements : langage

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author(s). 

Archivé le 06/08/2004

**Note de l'auteur** : Je suis certaine qu'il y aura beaucoup de fics sur l'épisode 'New Order'. Voici ma contribution !

Note du traducteur : un traitement assez original, je trouve, de l'épisode 'New Order'.

Un grand merci à Sam star et à Bibiche pour leur aide.

Je n'ai pas eu de réponse de Ruth à mes emails. Je publie donc cette traduction sans son autorisation. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop...

Bonne lecture !

ooOoo 

Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler pourquoi je l'ai fait. Chaque jour je me pose la même question, mais je ne suis pas pour autant plus proche de la réponse.

Peut-être que j'avais peur ? Peut-être que je n'arrivais plus à encaisser ? Peut-être que...

Cette dernière année a été difficile, cela, je ne pouvais le nier le retour de Daniel, la perte de Janet, le Colonel... Je crois que ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Il s'en est allé sans me laisser lui dire ce que je ressens. Quand j'ai essayé, il m'a simplement coupée comme s'il ne voulait pas savoir. Cela m'a fait réaliser que j'étais mieux ici avec Pete. Il est couché à côté de moi, dormant silencieusement. C'est étrange. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je m'attends toujours à ce qu'il ronfle.

Dehors, le soleil brille et je sais qu'il est l'heure de se lever. Les animaux doivent être nourris, les vaches traites... pourquoi ai-je pensé que cette vie serait plus facile que celle au SGC ?

Je laisse Pete dormir, sors du lit et pars en quête de mes vêtements. Nous avons fait l'amour cette nuit. Ce fait devrait me faire sourire. Même si nous sommes ensemble depuis six mois, notre vie sexuelle ne montre aucun signe de ralentissement. En fait, depuis que nous avons emménagé ici, il semble être devenu plus passionné. Comme si nous étions à nouveau de nouveaux amants. Je ne lui dis jamais non, mais parfois je me demande si je ne devrais pas.

L'air à l'extérieur est chaud et le ciel est d'un bleu radieux. Nous n'avons pas eu une seule mauvaise journée depuis que nous sommes ici. C'est parfait.

oOo

Général Jack O'Neill.

C'était encore difficile à croire. Il vérifiait sa plaque dix fois par heure rien que pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas une sorte de rêve dément. Certains jours, quand la paperasse était empilée plus haut que sa tête, Jack devait se demander pourquoi exactement il avait accepté. Le reste de son équipe n'avait pas rendu cela facile pour lui... partant toujours off-world et s'amusant pendant qu'il était coincé derrière un bureau. Il s'inquiétait pour eux chaque seconde qu'ils étaient partis.

Au moins, il avait eu la chance de promouvoir Carter, bien qu'il fût hanté par une vague déception de ne pas avoir été celui à le faire. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Jack avait espéré qu'elle aurait tenté de le dissuader d'accepter sa promotion. Leurs derniers instants avant sa congélation avaient été assez intenses. Elle lui avait pratiquement dit qu'elle l'aimait au moins deux fois... du moins il le pensait. Peut-être qu'il avait mélangé les signaux ? C'était sa fichue faute de l'avoir coupée à mi-phrase. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait su avec certitude et jamais il n'aurait accepté cette promotion.

Jack état prêt pour la retraite, il l'avait su depuis un certain temps, mais il y avait juste une chose qui le gardait au SGC. Même s'il ne pouvait pas être avec elle, il n'était pas question qu'il se refuse la chance de la voir tous les jours. Okay, parfois il avait envie de vomir de savoir qu'elle était avec un autre homme, mais Pete était dans l'ensemble un type bien. Jack devait continuer de se dire cela. Sam était heureuse, il devrait donc l'être, pas vrai ? Mais la vérité n'était jamais aussi simple.

Depuis qu'elle voyait Pete, Jack avait remarqué un changement subtil dans son comportement vis-à-vis de lui. Le fait que tout le monde savait qu'elle avait un petit ami avait signifié qu'ils étaient tous les deux un peu moins sur leurs gardes pour démontrer leur affection mutuelle. Jack avait apprécié les contacts occasionnels ou les étreintes bien plus qu'il n'aurait dû. C'était ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils la retrouvent dans les bois après sa rencontre avec Numéro Cinq. Depuis, elle était devenue distante et ce n'était pas dû uniquement au fait qu'il était maintenant général. Du moins il l'espérait. Cela faisait mal de savoir qu'elle s'était éloignée de lui, encore, et cela lui rappela les jours délicats qui avaient suivi ce foutu test Zatarc. Il fallait que cela s'arrête un jour. Il y aurait un moment où il dirait 'n'en jetez plus', mais il n'en était pas encore là.

Se permettant un soupir mélodramatique, Jack décida que c'était l'heure du déjeuner.

Comme il l'avait espéré, le reste de SG-1 était rassemblé dans le mess. Teal'c avait assez de nourriture pour nourrir une petite ville Daniel ne semblait pas se préoccuper de ce qu'il mangeait et Sam picorait une salade. Remarquant qu'elle n'avait aucun dessert, Jack lui prit un Jell-O bleu et alla se joindre à eux.

« Vous savez, Teal'c, un jour vous allez devenir gros et j'espère que je serai là pour le voir, » grommela Jack en s'asseyant.

Le doc lui avait encore dit de réduire sa consommation de féculents. Ca ne semblait pas juste.

« Tenez, » ajouta-t-il en passant le Jell-O à Sam.

« Merci, monsieur, » répondit-elle.

Cela sembla la laisser indifférente.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Rien. »

Est-ce qu'elle n'appréciait pas qu'il lui apporte du Jell-O ? Ou était-ce sa présence qu'elle n'aimait pas ? Il n'y avait aucun règlement qui disait qu'un général ne devait pas déjeuner avec son personnel, n'est-ce pas ? Bon sang, il allait devoir regarder à nouveau le manuel. Bien sûr, le bon vieux George ne l'avait jamais fait, mais sa façon de commander était totalement différente de celle de Jack. Dans l'esprit de Jack, c'était important qu'un supérieur soit visible et accessible à ses hommes. C'était pourquoi il avait gardé le treillis et évitait le style vestimentaire plus strict de Hammond. L'approche semblait marcher... sauf avec Carter. C'était à peine s'il pouvait l'empêcher de se mettre au garde à vous chaque fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

« Alors, vous vous êtes amusés sur P3X578 ? » demanda Jack.

« Nous avons passé trois jours embourbés à trente kilomètres de la Porte des étoiles, » répondit Daniel.

« Et ? »

« Ceci doit être une définition du mot s'amuser dont je n'avais pas connaissance, » dit Teal'c.

« Allez, j'essaie de vivre mon ancienne vie à travers vous, les gars, le moins que vous puissiez faire est de jouer le jeu ! »

« Non, ce ne fut pas amusant, mon Général, » sourit Sam.

« Je ne faisais que demander. »

Jack se sentait d'humeur particulièrement boudeuse alors qu'il contemplait sa viande et ses pommes de terre. C'était maintenant officiel. Etre général faisait chier.

« Vous me manquez, » grommela-t-il.

« Nous le savons, mon Général, et vous nous manquez aussi, » le rassura Sam.

Il ne savait pas si elle disait cela juste pour qu'il se sente mieux, mais ses mots eurent l'effet désiré.

« Ecoutez, est-ce que vous faites quelque chose Samedi soir ? Peut-être que nous pourrions passer la soirée chez moi ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'en serais honoré, O'Neill. »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. »

Jack se tourna vers Sam.

« Je... euh... Pete sera là ce week-end, » bredouilla-t-elle.

« Amenez-le. Nous ne mordons pas. »

« Avec tout mon respect, Monsieur... »

« C'est OK, » la coupa-t-il, ne voulant pas entendre le rejet. « Alors, Daniel, Teal'c, ce sera une soirée entre gars. Vous apportez la bière, je fournirai la viande. »

oOo

Nous avons pris le petit-déjeuner sur le porche qui donnait sur le lopin de terre qui était devenu notre chez nous. Pete me demande si je veux aller en ville ce soir pour aller au resto et voir un film. Je dis, « Pourquoi pas ? » Ca fait un bail depuis que j'ai eu un contact avec le monde extérieur. Pendant un temps je ne le voulais pas. Epuisement, je pense. Maintenant, le SGC et tout ce qu'il s'est passé semble très, très loin. Quand il me demande ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui, je lui dis que je vais aller me promener à cheval. Il sourit et me dit d'être à la maison pour cinq heures.

Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'explorer l'endroit autour de notre maison et il y a quelque chose qui fait qu'aujourd'hui j'ai envie de voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la colline la plus proche. Mon cheval est un vieil ami, calme et fiable. Elle n'ira pas à un pas plus rapide que le trot, mais nous arriverons où nous voulons. Après tout, aujourd'hui il ne s'agit pas de sauver le monde. J'ai quitté le SGC il y a tous ces mois et je dois admettre que la planète est toujours là. Apparemment, elle se débrouille très bien sans moi. Dans mon arrogance, je m'étais sincèrement attendue à ce que le SGC vienne me supplier à genoux de revenir. Cela n'est pas encore arrivé et je ne pense pas que cela arrivera.

Je me dirige donc vers les collines.

Le soleil est chaud sur mon dos, mais il y a une brise fraîche et nous allons à un pas tranquille qui nous satisfait. Je me souviens de la fois où il a fallu que je me dépêche... j'ai failli me tuer, ainsi que pas mal d'autres personnes. Leurs vies étaient plus en sécurité maintenant, tout comme la mienne Je pense souvent à eux.

Est-ce que je leur manque ?

Etant donné la façon dont je suis partie, je pense que la réponse est non. Personne n'a essayé de me joindre. Même s'ils ne savent pas où je suis allée, j'aurais pensé que...

Mon cheval trébuche et je me balance sur la selle. Je lève les yeux et réalise que nous sommes presque revenus à la maison. J'ai dû chevaucher en rond sans m'en rendre compte. Ou alors mon cheval a eu faim et a pris les choses en mains. Ma montre indique qu'il est quatre heures et quart, et je me demande où est passé le temps.

Pete est là et me sourit quand je descends de cheval. Il me demande si j'ai passé une bonne journée et j'acquiesce, même si je ne peux pas lui dire exactement où je suis allée ni ce que j'ai fait. Je rentre dans la maison pour me doucher et me changer pendant que Pete frictionne mon cheval.

Ce fut une belle journée.

oOo

Jack retourna les hamburgers et sourit à ses amis. C'était bien, c'était ainsi que les choses devraient être. Et, la meilleure des meilleures, Sam a changé d'avis et décidé de se joindre à eux. Pas de Pete, cependant, et Jack ne peut décider si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Bien sûr toute cette affaire de filature l'avait mis en colère, mais au fond de lui, il voulait donner une autre chance au gars. Mis à part cela, Jack voulait s'assurer que Pete était assez bien pour elle. Mesquin ? Peut-être. Mais s'il ne lui était pas permis d'être avec Sam, il devait être certain que le type avec qui elle était était au-dessus de tout soupçon.

Elle n'avait pas offert d'explication sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec Pete, mais elle manquait un peu d'entrain et Jack se demanda s'ils s'étaient disputés. Ou peut-être qu'il n'avait simplement pas pu se libérer ? Il essaya de se dire que cela n'avait pas d'importance. L'important était qu'elle était là, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, cela ne sonnait pas juste. Jack se retrouva à se demander s'il avait le droit de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. C'était quelque chose que le colonel aurait pu faire, mais il n'était pas assez à l'aise en tant que général pour faire cela. Aussi il se contenta de jeter des coups d'œil discrets, juste pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Si c'était possible, la trace sous-jacente de mélancolie la rendait plus belle que jamais et, en ces quelques instants, Jack sut que ses sentiments ne changeraient pas. Il l'aimait. Point final. Peu importait si c'était en tant qu'ami, supérieur ou d'une manière plus intime.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda soudain Sam et Jack se rendit compte qu'il l'avait fixée un peu trop longtemps.

« Rien, » répondit-il.

« Nous n'avons pas été coincés dans une autre boucle temporelle, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« C'est juste que vous aviez cette expression sur le visage... »

« Quelle expression ? »

« Aucune importance. »

Jack prit un plaisir enfantin au fait qu'il avait réussi à l'irriter juste un petit peu. Teal'c et Daniel s'échangeaient un sourire, remarqua-t-il. Juste comme au bon vieux temps. Bien sûr, quand Lundi viendrait, quand il aurait à remettre l'uniforme de général, tout changerait, mais à cet instant, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ils s'assirent et discutèrent, mangèrent et rirent, jusque bien après le coucher du soleil. Cela ne fut pas une surprise quand Teal'c et Daniel décidèrent de dormir chez lui, cependant le fait que Sam choisît de le faire aussi lui causa de l'inquiétude.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il comme il la conduisait à la chambre d'ami.

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle, « j'ai juste bu un peu trop de bières, c'est tout. »

Sa voix était un peu trop joyeuse, son sourire forcé.

« Carter, juste parce que je suis maintenant général ne veut pas dire que vous ne pouvez pas me parler, » lui assura-t-il.

« Nous n'avons jamais parlé avant... pas vraiment. »

« Alors nous devrions commencer. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle poussa un profond soupir et Jack pouvait sentir qu'elle commençait à accepter l'inévitabilité de la situation.

« Pete et moi, nous nous sommes disputés, » avoua-t-elle.

« A propos de quoi ? »

« Venir ici. Je voulais qu'il vienne vous rencontrer, mais il ne voulait pas. Je lui ai dit de partir, quand il n'a pas voulu, je suis partie. Je ne suis pas prête à rentrer à la maison et lui faire face. »

« Peut-être qu'il sera reparti à Denver ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas son style. Il m'attendra. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix qu'il n'aimait pas. Sam avait peur.

« Ecoutez, si vous voulez que nous vous raccompagnions chez vous demain... » offrit-il.

« Je vais bien, ça ira. »

Il ne la croyait pas une seconde, mas il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire quand elle ferma la porte de la chambre d'ami avec un « Bonne nuit, monsieur. »

Jack se mit au lit dans sa propre chambre avec des sentiments mitigés. Il ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'il se passait entre Sam et Pete, mais il n'aimait fichtrement pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Et il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de jalousie... du moins il ne le pensait pas. Non, quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas, à moins qu'elle ne lui parle, il ne pourrait probablement pas faire grand-chose.

Ses mots défilèrent dans son esprit et Jack se retrouva incapable de dormir. Il était encore complètement éveillé quand il entendit un coup à la porte de sa chambre. Jack réalisa que c'était Sam avant même son appel nerveux.

« Monsieur ? »

« Je suis réveillé, » répondit-il doucement, conscient que Teal'c et Daniel dormaient tout près.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce. L'unique pensée de Jack fut de se demander pourquoi elle ne s'était pas habillée d'abord. Bien sûr, le long T-shirt qu'elle portait la couvrait jusqu'à mi-cuisse, mais il restait encore une grande partie de peau dénudée qui n'était pas visible habituellement. Ce n'est que quand il remonta ses yeux sur son visage qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

« Carter ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Je..., » commença-t-elle, puis s'arrêta.

Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, Jack sauta hors du lit et la prit dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à lui, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse... ce qui, étant donné son passé, n'était pas en dehors des possibilités.

« Chuut, » apaisa-t-il, « ça va aller, quel que soit ce qu'il s'est passé, tout va s'arranger. »

« Non, » sanglota Sam.

Jack ne pensait pas l'avoir vue aussi bouleversée, jamais. Okay, elle avait pleuré dans ses bras quand Janet était morte, mais ceci était différent. Se déplaçant lentement, il les ramena jusqu'au lit pour s'y asseoir.

« Carter, vous devez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé. Qu'est-ce que Pete vous a fait ? » l'incita-t-il.

Sam resta silencieuse.

« Est-ce qu'il vous a fait du mal ? »

Les mots amenèrent un autre déluge de larmes.

« Je me suis jurée qu'après Jonas, je ne laisserais jamais cela se reproduire, » sanglota-t-elle.

Jonas Hanson l'avait frappée ? Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si grande surprise, mais le fait que Pete avait fait la même chose... Jack ne savait pas quoi dire. Aussi il resta là, la tenant jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit un peu plus calme.

« Ca va aller, » dit-il, « nous nous assurerons que ce type ne s'approche plus de vous. »

« Merci, » dit-elle en reniflant.

Sam s'écarta légèrement, levant les yeux sur son visage et pendant un instant, Jack fut troublé par l'intensité de son regard. Les doigts de Sam caressèrent avec douceur sa joue comme elle se penchait vers lui. Quand bien même, la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait était un baiser. Jack ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre, c'était si doux, si délicat... mais il faillit prendre ses jambes à son cou quand il sentit la main de Sam glisser sous son T-shirt.

« Sam, non ! » dit-il.

« Je vous en prie, Jack. J'ai tellement besoin de vous maintenant, » souffla-t-elle, s'appuyant si lourdement sur lui qu'il se retrouva sur le dos.

Il roula sur lui-même et se remit sur ses pieds.

« Ceci n'est pas bien, » lui dit-il. « Vous êtes blessée et bouleversée, et je ne profiterai pas de vous ainsi. »

Pendant une seconde, Jack crut qu'elle allait le repousser sur le lit, puis elle sembla s'effondrer sous ses yeux.

« Je suppose que vous ne tenez pas à moi, après tout, » fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

« Allons, Carter, vous savez que ce n'est pas vrai. C'est parce que je tiens à vous que je ne veux pas vous laisser faire ça. Ne jetez pas votre carrière en l'air pour lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Je n'en vaux pas la peine. »

« Alors je vous demande pardon de vous avoir dérangé ! »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et passa la porte avant que Jack ne puisse élever une objection.

« Carter ! Carter ! » l'appela-t-il, mais le claquement de la porte d'entrée fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut. Il se précipita dans le couloir pour voir sa voiture reculer dans l'allée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda une voix troublée.

Jack se retourna pour voir Daniel et Teal'c debout derrière lui. Il ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question. Que s'était-il exactement passé ? Une minute Sam pleurait dans ses bras, la minute d'après, elle tentait de le séduire... Cela n'avait aucun sens.

« Où est partie Sam ? » continua Daniel.

« Je ne sais pas, » répondit Jack.

« Est-ce qu'on ne devrait pas la suivre ? »

« Oui. T, prenez mon 4x4. Daniel, allez avec lui. »

« Et vous ? »

« J'ai quelques coups de fils à passer. »

oOo

Nous avons mangé Thaï dans un minuscule restaurant situé à une rue du cinéma. C'est presque comme si nous étions revenus à Colorado Springs. Nous nous tenons la main en marchant dans la rue et je me retrouve en train de m'appuyer sur lui. Je suis fatiguée, je pense. Il me dit que nous pouvons rentrer si je préfère, mais je secoue la tête. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler du dernier film que j'ai vu. La Guerre des Etoiles ne compte pas. Il n'y a pas tellement de choix et nous nous décidons pour une sorte de comédie romantique Ce n'est pas vraiment le style de Pete, mais il dit que cela ne le dérange pas.

Je ne vois pas grand-chose du film.

Tout d'un coup, je sais que nous sommes dans la voiture et sur le chemin la maison. Quand je demande à Pete ce qu'il s'est passé, il me dit que je me suis endormie pendant les réclames. Je m'excuse. Je crois que toute cette balade à cheval que j'ai faite aujourd'hui m'a fatiguée plus que je ne le pensais. Pete rit de moi. Il fut un temps où je pouvais marcher toute la nuit avec mon paquetage sur le dos et un fusil dans la main, mais c'était avant. Quelques fois, je me demande si j'ai vraiment été cette personne. Elle semble si différente. Un autre monde... ce qui est ironique quand vous y réfléchissez.

Nous allons au lit et faisons l'amour. Quand c'est fini, je ne pense pas à Jack. Je ne pense pas du tout à lui.

oOo

En dépit de ses meilleurs efforts, Jack ne vit pas Sam avant Lundi matin. Ils se croisèrent alors qu'il se rendait à son bureau, mais elle détourna la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à dire si elle était embarrassée ou simplement fâchée contre lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle fit clairement comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler, à moins que cela n'ait un rapport avec le travail. Ce qui était ce qui devrait être, se dit-il, mais il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser d'un sentiment persistant que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Pour l'instant, il était trop agacé pour découvrir ce que c'était. Elle aurait dû le remercier d'avoir été un gentleman Samedi soir mais, à la place, elle lui faisait la tête. Okay, il aurait pu se joindre à elle pour un rapport sexuel de consolation et personne n'aurait rien su, mais il n'était pas ce genre de gars. Ils l'auraient tous les deux regretté au matin.

Pourtant, il avait d'autres préoccupations, dont pas la moindre était la demande soudaine de George Hammond pour une rencontre plus tard dans la journée. Non pas que cela ne soit pas un plaisir de voir George, mais Jack n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle l'ancien commandant de la base faisait une visite impromptue. Jack n'avait pas trop merdé, du moins pas à sa connaissance. Quoi que ce fût, cela ne méritait certainement pas une visite personnelle, un coup de fil discret aurait suffit. Et George fut assez méchant pour faire attendre Jack jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi. Oh, bien sûr, il était arrivé plus tôt, mais il avait passé son temps caché quelque part avec Sam, Daniel et Teal'c.

Le premier indice que Jack eut que quelque chose n'allait pas vint au début de la réunion. Quand il dit « mon Général » et ne fut pas corrigé.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » demanda Jack, redoutant silencieusement la réponse.

« Il y a eu des allégations graves qui m'ont été présentées concernant votre conduite. S'il s'avère qu'elles sont vraies, vous ferez face à une mise en accusation, mais je voulais entendre votre version de l'histoire avant d'aller plus loin. »

« Mon Général ? »

Jack se rendit compte qu'il faisait une bonne imitation du poisson rouge, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait.

« Vous allez devoir être un peu plus précis, » continua-t-il.

« Très bien, cartes sur table. Le Colonel Carter est venu me voir en alléguant que vous deux aviez une relation illicite. Elle clame que quand elle a tenté d'y mettre fin, vous l'avez agressée sexuellement. »

Jack ne put se retenir et il éclata de rire.

« Carter a dit ça ? » dit-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux. « Ca doit être une plaisanterie. »

« Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. »

Jack cessa de rire.

« Et quand cette agression est-elle censée avoir eu lieu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Samedi soir. »

« Alors parlez à Teal'c et Daniel, ils ont dormi chez moi aussi. »

« Je l'ai fait. Malheureusement, leurs témoignages corroborent la version des événements du Colonel Carter. »

« Ecoutez, Carter était chez moi Samedi soir... »

Mais Hammond leva la main, coupant court à toute explication.

« Je pense que ceci devrait attendre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez l'aide d'un avocat. »

« Monsieur ? »

« Je suis désolé, Jack. »

'C'est fou', pensa Jack alors qu'il était escorté en cellule. 'Que faisait donc Carter ?' fut sa pensée suivante... et bien d'autres plus sombres occupèrent son esprit durant les heures entre son emprisonnement et le moment où Teal'c et Daniel vinrent le voir.

« Vous savez que je n'ai pas fait ça, » dit Jack dès qu'il leur fut permis d'entrer.

Les deux hommes remuèrent, mal à l'aise.

« Oh, allez. Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement penser... »

« Non, nous ne le pensons pas, » le rassura rapidement Daniel, « mais nous ne pouvons pas non plus vous donner d'alibi. »

« Bon sang, Daniel, les murs de ma maison sont fins comme du papier à musique. Vous auriez pu entendre tout ce qu'il s'est dit. »

« J'ai entendu Sam pleurer. »

« En effet, » ajouta Teal'c, « elle semblait extrêmement affligée. »

« Oui, c'est parce que Pete la frappait, » objecta Jack.

« Est-ce que c'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ? » demanda Daniel ?

« Hmm, hmm. Ecoutez, il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi. »

« Nous ferons tout ce qu'il faudra pour assurer votre liberté, » dit Teal'c.

« Merci. Première chose, parlez à Pete, voyez ce qu'il dit. »

« Apparemment, c'est lui qui a convaincu Sam de vous dénoncer. »

« Bien, allez lui parler... emmenez Teal'c. »

Jack savait que sa cellule était surveillée, aussi la dernière chose qu'il voulait leur dire était d'aller intimider le petit ami de Sam.

« Et vérifiez le dossier médical de Carter, » ajouta-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Daniel.

« Il y a quelque chose de pas net. Peut-être qu'elle a été prise par une entité alien. »

« Encore ? »

« Ou elle a un virus ou quelque chose. »

« Vous pensez que le Colonel Carter n'a pas la totale possession de ses facultés ? »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle a tenté de me séduire Samedi soir et ce sont les seules raisons auxquelles j'arrive à penser. »

Quiconque regardait les caméras de sécurité pensait probablement qu'il était fou, mais Jack était loin de s'en soucier. Il était hors de question qu'il tombe pour ça. Il connaissait Sam trop bien pour croire qu'elle inventerait ce genre de connerie. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle, même si elle était un peu tirée par les cheveux. Il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de sa propre carrière qui était en jeu. Jack se fichait complètement de ce qui lui arriverait, mais en clamant qu'ils avaient une liaison, Sam s'impliquait aussi. Elle était trop maligne pour croire qu'elle s'en tirerait avec un dossier sans tâche.

Sam devait avoir des raisons pour faire cela, et Jack se retrouva à se demander si Pete exerçait une pression sur elle. Mais, pour une raison ou une autre, cela ne sonnait pas juste. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander si son affirmation que Pete avait été violent était également une fiction.

oOo

Je vais monter à cheval aujourd'hui. Pete me demande pourquoi je veux encore y aller et je lui dis que je veux juste voir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la colline. Il me demande si je veux aller voir un film plus tard, mais je dis non. Je prévois d'être partie toute la journée. Cette fois, je prends le cheval de Pete. Il est plus rapide que le mien et Pete ne le monte pas souvent. Je me dirige dans la direction opposée, aucun intérêt à reprendre le même chemin, me dis-je.

Nous suivons une rivière qui serpente à travers les arbres. C'est un répit rafraîchissant à la chaleur de la journée. Je souhaite pour une fois que le soleil ne brille pas. La pluie me manque. Il n'y a même pas un nuage dans le ciel. Descendant de cheval, je me baisse vers la rivière, récupérant un peu d'eau dans mes mains pour boire. C'est sans goût et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, cela n'étanche pas ma soif. Je devrais faire demi-tour et prendre quelque chose à boire mais ma détermination me fait continuer.

Le sol commence à monter et je pousse le cheval au trot. Il proteste violemment, me faisant presque tomber. Je me laisse glisser au sol et me demande ce que je devrais faire. Le sommet de la colline n'est pas très loin. Je peux l'atteindre à pied. La montée est plus raide que je ne m'y attendais. La terre est meuble et glisse sous mes pieds. J'ai failli glisser plusieurs fois, mais je réussis à l'atteindre, je suis là et je baisse les yeux avec excitation sur la terre inconnue qui s'étend devant moi.

Il y a une maison toute pareille à la nôtre, des champs, quelques granges et un homme qui traverse la cour.

Il ressemble à Pete.

oOo

Jack détestait son avocat, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses. Même si la vérité était qu'il aurait probablement détesté n'importe quel pauvre bougre qui aurait été choisi pour faire le boulot, cet homme était particulièrement détestable. Major John Smith... cela pouvait-il être plus agaçant ? Jack n'arrivait même pas à ridiculiser son nom. Dans ses moments les moins remontés, il réalisait que l'homme ne faisait que son boulot et tentait de lui faire plaider pour une charge moins lourde, mais Jack ne voyait pas l'intérêt puisqu'il n'était pas coupable. Il n'avait pas vu Sam, non pas qu'il s'y était attendu, mais il avait ce fantasme où elle ouvrait la porte de sa cellule et lui disait que tout ceci n'était qu'une énorme erreur.

En réalité, la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, ce serait dans un tribunal. Si cela allait jusque là.

Teal'c et Daniel avaient fait de leur mieux, mais avaient fait chou blanc jusqu'à maintenant. Apparemment Pete avait été si furieux qu'il avait refusé de leur parler et le nouveau docteur, dont le nom lui échappait, ne voulait pas les laisser s'approcher du dossier médical de Sam. Elle refusait aussi d'y jeter un œil. Il y avait des moments, pas mal de moments en fait, où Janet lui manquait. Plus que cela, il n'avait que lui-même pour compagnie, ce qui n'était jamais très marrant.

Il était enfermé depuis presque une semaine avant qu'une première lueur d'espoir ne se manifeste en la forme de Cassandra. Jack n'avait pas vu l'adolescente depuis pas mal de temps, pas depuis la veillée pour Janet. L'enfant était partie à l'université pas longtemps après et s'était plongée dans ses études pour faire face au chagrin. Il savait qu'elle résidait avec Sam quand elle en avait besoin, mais jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'était pas revenue à Colorado Springs. Même maintenant, elle paraissait mal à l'aise avec le fait d'être là. Jack ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher.

Ils échangèrent quelques plaisanteries. L'université était bien, ses camarades de chambrée aussi, ainsi que son dernier petit ami... Jack était sur le point de la renvoyer quand elle dit, « Daniel m'a dit ce qui est arrivé. »

« D'où la visite ? »

« Oui. Je crois que je voulais l'entendre de toi. »

« Cassie, je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait blesser Carter, tu dois me croire. »

« Je te crois. C'est juste que... »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Jack passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, se demandant comment, et s'il allait devoir, se justifier à nouveau.

« Ecoute, Cass, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Sam en ce moment, » avoua-t-il, « mais je n'y suis pour rien. Elle agissait assez bizarrement chez moi cette nuit-là. »

« Distante ? »

« Au début, oui. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle est devenue émotive. »

« Comme quand Dominique m'a larguée ? »

« Eh bien, elle n'a pas saccagé ma chambre, ni découpé mes photos, mais... je pense que oui. Il y a autre chose ? »

« Ce n'est peut-être rien. »

« Dis-le-moi. »

« Quand je suis arrivée hier, la télé dans ma chambre ne marchait pas. Sam l'a réparée. »

« Rien d'inhabituel à ça. »

« Sans démonter l'arrière. Elle pensait que j'étais sortie de la pièce, mais je m'étais arrêtée à la porte. Elle se tenait avec sa main sur la télé et soudain elle marchait à nouveau. »

« Okay, ça c'est étrange. Ecoute, Cass, va le dire à Teal'c et Daniel. Ils pourront peut-être en tirer quelque chose. »

« D'accord, si tu penses que c'est important. »

« Ca se pourrait... oh, et Cass... que penses-tu de Pete ? »

« Il semble okay. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. »

La courte visite de Cassie avait rendu un peu d'espoir à Jack. Ce n'était peut-être pas grand-chose, mais le fait que deux personnes pensaient que Sam agissait un peu bizarrement le fit se sentir bien mieux. Tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire était de découvrir exactement quand ceci était arrivé et sur quelle planète elle se trouvait à ce moment-là. Passer en revue ses propres souvenirs ne fut pas d'une grande aide. Il y avait de gros trous pendant et juste avant qu'il soit congelé, mais il avait remarqué qu'elle avait gardé ses distances depuis sa décongélation. A ce moment-là, il avait pensé que c'était dû à son nouveau grade, mais maintenant il s'interrogeait.

Comme Cassandra l'avait souligné, certaines des réponses émotionnelles de Sam avaient été presque celles d'une adolescente. Comme si elle n'était plus totalement maîtresse de ses sentiments et recherchait l'attention. Il y avait aussi une certaine malveillance en elle qui n'avait pas été là auparavant. Et qu'en était-il de cette étrange chose avec la télé ? Okay, Sam avait toujours été un as pour réparer les choses, mais la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié, elle ne pouvait pas le faire sans outils.

Jack se redressa brusquement.

« Ce n'est pas Sam, » annonça-t-il au monde en général.

Puis il se mit à frapper à la porte de sa cellule.

oOo

Pete est fâché quand je rentre. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai monté son cheval, ne voulais pas aller voir un film ou parce que j'étais partie pendant si longtemps, mais il cogne les poêles partout en préparant le dîner. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire.

Oui, c'était gentil à lui d'avoir renoncé à son travail pour être avec moi, mais c'était son choix. Je ne l'ai pas poussé à le faire et il avait été plutôt content de l'avoir fait. Une partie de la raison était que nous puissions passer plus de temps ensemble, mais même ici, je ne peux pas être avec lui chaque seconde de la journée.

Peut-être qu'il était simplement inquiet pour moi, mais il n'y avait pas lieu de l'être. Je ne suis allée que...

Où ?

Où suis-je allée aujourd'hui ?

Le long de la rivière. C'est ça. Je me souviens maintenant, j'étais en vue de la maison tout le temps... mais ça commence à être un peu ennuyeux.

Demain, j'irai à cheval et verrai ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de la colline la plus proche.

oOo

« Vous vous rendez compte à quel point cela semble insensé ? » demanda Hammond.

« Croyez-moi, mon Général, je sais, » répondit Jack, faisant de son mieux pour contrôler son humeur et de paraître mentalement compétent.

« Il y a eu des examens médicaux... »

« Ils ont été modifiés. »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Jack ! »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas ! »

Hammond soupira et roula ses yeux en regardant le plafond. Jack avait le sentiment qu'il avait oublié à quel point la vie au SGC pouvait être tortueuse. Il devrait aussi se souvenir que ce que Jack suggérait n'était pas hors du domaine du possible.

« Faites-lui un autre test, » suggéra Jack. « Enregistrez-le. »

« Nous avons déjà vérifié son dossier, les caméras de sécurité n'ont montré aucune irrégularité. »

« Okay, alors ne la prévenez pas à l'avance cette fois. Est-ce qu'il faut que je pense à tout ? »

L'autre homme lui lança un long regard dur.

« Ce que je suggère, monsieur, » poursuivit Jack d'une voix plus raisonnable, « est une surveillance cachée. Si ça ne montre rien, très bien, je ne dirai plus rien et plaiderai tout ce que Smith voudra, mais je sais que j'ai raison. »

« Très bien, j'en parlerai au Dr. Brightman. »

« Merci, monsieur. »

Inventer une excuse pour amener Sam à l'infirmerie ne fut pas vraiment un problème. Brightman prétendit qu'une sorte de parasite alien avait peut-être traversé la Porte et elle avait annoncé qu'elle devait examiner tout le personnel. Cela rendit le mensonge d'autant plus crédible. Le tour de Sam ne vint pas avant le lendemain matin et Jack fut forcé de passer une autre nuit inconfortable dans sa cellule. On lui permit, cependant, de regarder en direct. Daniel et Teal'c étaient avec lui, ainsi que le Général Hammond, leurs yeux rivés sur l'écran devant eux.

Pour l'instant, Sam n'avait rien fait d'inhabituel. Jack l'observa s'asseoir sur le lit et laisser Brightman passer un pinceau lumineux devant ses yeux.

« Pour le moment, ça va, » marmonna Daniel.

« Attendez, » répliqua Jack.

« Je vais prendre un échantillon de sang, » sortit la voix de Brightman à travers les hauts parleurs.

Sam remonta sa manche et laissa le médecin tenter de trouver une veine.

« Il n'y a rien, » souffla Jack.

Effectivement, Brightman ne semblait pas en mesure de prélever du sang.

« C'est bizarre, » dit le docteur.

Elle se pencha plus près et Sam leva sa main. Alors qu'ils regardaient, ses doigts plongèrent droit dans le crâne de Brightman.

« Mon Dieu ! » s'exclama Daniel. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

« Je pense que le Colonel Carter est un réplicateur, » dit Teal'c.

« Teal'c, descendez là-bas, et prenez une équipe de sécurité avec vous, » s'écria Hammond.

Jack eut envie de vomir. Pire. Il ne voulait pas mettre de nom sur les pensées et les sentiments qui traversaient son esprit. Si ce n'était pas Sam, alors où était-elle ? La question s'était faufilée dans sa tête sans qu'il le veuille. L'avaient-ils laissée derrière ? Etait-elle encore en vie ? Oh, mon Dieu, maintenant il allait vraiment vomir. Ils avaient laissé Sam à la merci de ce monstre. Jack s'accrocha à ce fait plutôt que d'accepter qu'elle était morte.

« Permission de contacter les Asgard, mon Général, » dit-il.

« Faites ce que vous voulez, Jack, » répondit Hammond, « Je pense que je peux dire en toute sécurité que vous êtes à nouveau aux commandes. »

« Merci, monsieur, j'apprécie. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais passer un coup de fil. »

oOo

Pete me demande si je veux voir un film plus tard.

La maison est là devant moi. Je reviens toujours à la maison.

Où suis-je ? Que se passe-t-il ? Jack ?

JACK ?

oOo

Thor a répondu rapidement à l'appel, même s'il n'a pas été enthousiaste d'aller à la poursuite de Numéro Cinq. Finalement, Jack avait eu recours au bon vieux chantage. Le Président aurait sans aucun doute une attaque s'il découvrait un jour que Jack avait menacé de refuser d'aider pour toujours les Asgard. Cependant, la tactique avait marché et le bon vieux Henry n'aurait jamais à savoir quoi que ce soit. Thor était un peu ronchon, mais il les emmenait là où les renseignements Asgard plaçaient les signes de la dernière invasion des réplicateurs. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de nettoyer leur espace, quelque chose qui rendit Jack heureux. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit que Numéro Cinq tuerait Sam. Oh, il froncerait peut-être les sourcils et radoterait sur son humanité d'abord, mais il le ferait si sa mort l'aidait à survivre. Jack ne pensait pas que Thor comprenait à quel point cela était important. Comment le pourrait-il ? Son espèce avait progressé au-delà du besoin des relations physiques, alors comment pourraient-ils avoir la même capacité d'amour ? A moins que toutes ces rumeurs à propos de Thor et de lui-même ne soient vraies ? Jack décida qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas aller par là.

S'occuper n'était jamais facile, mais Jack trouvait que ce voyage était presque insupportable. Daniel était presque comme lui et il soupçonnait que Teal'c puisait profondément dans sa discipline Jaffa pour maintenir sa façade calme. Teal'c et Sam était beaucoup plus proches que quiconque le soupçonnait. Ce qui était très bien, de l'avis de Jack. Au moins elle avait quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Bien sûr, tout cela était un peu théorique pour le moment. Ils se sentaient tous extrêmement coupables. Pour empirer les choses, Jack avait été celui à téléphoner à Pete et lui apprendre que Sam était portée disparue. Il laissa de côté la partie concernant le double réplicateur. Même s'il avait une autorisation limitée, il y avait certaines choses que Pete n'avait pas besoin de savoir, pas si Sam voulait avoir un semblant de vie normale. Cela et le fait que l'homme aurait probablement exigé de venir avec eux et trouvé un moyen de jouer au passager clandestin sur le vaisseau de Thor.

Encore combien de temps ? se demanda Jack. Même à la vitesse super-hyper rapide des vaisseaux Asgard, il avait quand même l'impression que cela prenait trop longtemps. Ils étaient là depuis six heures, ajoutez à cela les deux jours qu'il avait fallu pour contacter Thor...

Jack ne savait pas combien de temps Sam avait encore. Arriver là-bas trop tard serait pire que de n'être jamais venu. Il priait Dieu qu'elle trouve dans son cœur le moyen de leur pardonner... de lui pardonner.

« Est-ce qu'on est arrivé ? » demanda Jack à Thor lorsque l'alien passa à côté de lui.

« Le voyage sera complet dans trois heures terriennes... comme je vous l'avais dit auparavant, » répondit Thor.

« Est-ce que ce truc ne peut pas aller plus vite ? »

« Non. »

Pendant une seconde, Jack souhaita que sa tête contienne encore la connaissance des Anciens. Il était presque certain qu'il aurait été capable de booster un peu les moteurs, mais il ne pouvait rien faire sinon de s'asseoir et d'attendre.

Finalement il réussit à prendre deux heures de repos. Après le stress des derniers jours, son corps cessa simplement de fonctionner. Le temps que Teal'c le secoue pour le réveiller, ils étaient en orbite.

« Est-ce qu'elle est là ? » demanda Jack.

« J'ai détecté un signe de vie humain, » confirma Thor et Jack sentit le nœud dans sa poitrine se desserrer un peu.

« Alors fabriquez-nous un de ces fusils anti-réplicateurs et téléportez-nous en bas. »

Soudain, Jack sut qu'il était sur la planète, avec une arme dans la main.

« Merci ! » cria-t-il en l'air.

C'était un monde désert... ou du moins il l'était maintenant. Si ceci avait été autrefois une planète Asgard, il ne restait plus grand-chose pour la rendre habitable. Les réplicateurs n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de nourriture ou d'eau, mais il présumait que le silicium et d'autres éléments se révéleraient utiles pour eux. Comment ça tournerait pour Sam, Jack ne voulait pas le savoir. Pour le moment, elle était vivante, c'était cela l'important.

« Venez, » dit-il aux autres.

Le vaisseau réplicateur n'était pas grand, mas il fit penser à Jack à une araignée et cela lui donna la chair de poule. Il fut surpris qu'aucun des petits crabes ne sente leur approche, mais cela avait été ainsi auparavant. Ils attendraient probablement que lui et son équipe soient bien à l'intérieur avant de mettre en marche leur piège. Bien sûr, Jack était tenté d'envoyer tout ce truc en enfer, mais il devait d'abord trouver Sam.

Ils se séparèrent quand ils furent à l'intérieur. Probablement pas la manœuvre la plus intelligente qui soit, mais Jack voulait trouver Sam aussi vite que possible.

« Carter ! » appela-t-il en avançant dans les couloirs vides. Sa voix résonna, une pâle raillerie de son inquiétude. Il n'y avait rien ici. Aucune commande, aucun équipement, rien que des mètres et des mètres d'espace.

« O'Neill ! » vint la voix de Teal'c de quelque part tout près et Jack n'eut même pas à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Alors qu'il fonçait vers le son de la voix de son ami, il réalisa que Sam devait être tout près. Il dérapa en tournant un coin et faillit rentrer dans Daniel qui avait fait de même. Il entra dans une pièce plus grande, la seule de ce type qu'il avait vu. A l'une des extrémités, Sam était emprisonnée derrière un mur d'unités réplicateurs, seul son visage était visible. Devant elle se tenait Numéro Cinq, la main enfoncée dans sa tête. Le premier réflexe de Jack fut d'arracher et d'éloigner le réplicateur de Sam, mais Teal'c l'arrêta.

« Nous ne savons pas ce que cela pourrait faire au Colonel Carter, » prévint-il.

« Le choc d'être brutalement déconnecté... » commença Daniel.

« Nous ne pouvons pas simplement la laisser là, » protesta Jack.

Décision prise, il fit un pas en avant, saisit l'épaule de Numéro Cinq, se préparant à l'écarter...

oOo

Et il est là. Je cours vers Jack, voulant le toucher et m'assurer qu'il n'est pas une hallucination de cette réalité distordue. Pete semble bloquer ma route.

Et il est là. Je cours vers Jack. Pete semble bloquer ma route...

Et Jack le frappe.

oOo

Samantha Carter cria. La douleur ne ressemblait en à ce qu'elle avait ressenti auparavant. C'était comme si son cerveau était aspiré hors d'elle. Elle serait tombée si son corps n'avait pas été soutenu par un mur d'unités réplicateurs. Avec un effort énorme, elle leva la tête et tenta de visualiser ce qui l'entourait. Numéro Cinq lui tournait le dos, son attention accaparée par Jack O'Neill. Alors que Sam observait, Jack chargea, pour se retrouver s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche.

« Teal'c, Daniel, aidez-moi ! » cria-t-elle.

Mais ils avaient été acculés par une nuée de crabes. Sam poussa contre les unités, détestant la sensation de leur contact sur sa peau. Elle s'était attendue à ce que ce soit froid, mais c'était chaud, vivant. Devant elle, Numéro Cinq traîna Jack sur ses pieds et le lança à travers la pièce. Sam poussa plus fort. Il y avait une arme inconnue par terre, si elle pouvait l'atteindre...

« Numéro Cinq ! » appela-t-elle.

Il s'avançait vers Jack, une étincelle meurtrière dans ses yeux. Le mur devant elle bougea... juste un peu. Sam réussit à passer une main en la tortillant, puis une jambe... puis elle fut libre. Il n'y avait plus le temps de ramasser l'arme. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'arrêter Numéro Cinq. Elle fonça en avant, protégeant le corps inconscient de Jack avec le sien.

« Ne faites pas ça ! » lui dit-elle.

« Samantha, » plaida Numéro Cinq. « Il nous détruira. »

« Non. »

Numéro Cinq leva sa main, mais Sam ne recula pas. Il abaissa sa main.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi feriez-vous cela ? » demanda-t-il. « Pourquoi mourriez-vous ainsi ? »

« Parce que je l'aime, » répondit Sam sans hésitation.

« Vous l'aimez ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous mentez ! J'ai vu votre esprit. Ce n'est pas l'homme avec qui vous êtes. »

« Je sais... Dieu que je sais. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être avec Jack. Je devais tourner la page. »

Elle pleurait, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Pour Jack ? Pour Pete ? Pour elle-même ? Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire était d'attendre que Numéro Cinq les tue. Pourtant il hésita.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit-il.

« Laissez-moi vous montrer. »

Se levant, Sam prit la main de Numéro Cinq et la plaça sur son front. Elle se concentra sur Jack et tous les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait. Toutes les petites choses qu'il avait faites pour prouver son amour pour elle... et il y en avait plus qu'elle ne le pensait. La façon dont il lui apportait du café tard dans la nuit, lui souriait à travers la table de briefing, faisait des plaisanteries idiotes pour la voir rire...

« C'est cela l'amour ? » demanda Numéro Cinq.

« Oui. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je pensais. »

« Laissez-nous partir. »

« Les Asgard nous tuerons. »

« Je suis sûre que nous pouvons passer un accord. Il y a des planètes qui sont complètement inhabitées. Vous ne feriez de mal à personne. »

« Ce n'est pas notre façon d'être. »

« Alors changez. »

Sam se recula et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Numéro Cinq.

« Vous et votre peuple pourriez faire une différence importante, » plaida-t-elle. « Dans le domaine du terraforming, par exemple... vous pourriez rendre tout un tas de planètes habitables. »

« Pour les humains. »

« Vous êtes humain, Numéro Cinq, et les autres comme vous. »

« Mais jamais vous ne m'aimerez. »

« Non. Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolée. »

« Alors tout ceci ne rime à rien. »

« Numéro Cinq... »

Sam était déchirée. Elle était réellement désolée pour Numéro Cinq. Emotionnellement, le réplicateur n'était guère plus qu'un enfant qui éveillait un instinct presque maternel en elle. C'était cela ou le syndrome de Stockholm. Sam ne voulait pas vraiment le blesser, elle voulait lui montrer combien sa vie aurait plus de sens.

« Restez avec moi, » offrit Numéro Cinq, « et je les laisserai partir librement. Nous bâtirons ces nouveaux mondes ensemble. »

« Je ne peux pas, » dit Sam.

« Alors je suis désolé. »

Les murs de réplicateurs parurent s'écrouler lorsque d'autres crabes se formèrent. Sam se retrouva détachée du corps allongée de Jack et fut jetée à travers la pièce comme un jouet que l'on se débarrasse. Elle atterrit sur quelque chose et, lorsque sa vision s'éclaircit, elle se rendit compte que c'était l'arme qui avait été abandonnée là. Des larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage lorsqu'elle roula sur ses genoux, ramassa l'arme et tira. Numéro Cinq devint poussière.

Tout mouvement cessa, mais Sam savait que ce n'était pas l'heure des regrets.

« Teal'c, allez chercher le Colonel ! » ordonna-t-elle.

« En fait, il est général maintenant, » intervint Daniel.

« Peu importe ! »

Les crabes se remirent en mouvement. Sam tira une autre salve sur un groupe tout près. Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction en les regardant se désintégrer. Daniel, remarqua-t-elle, s'était élancé en avant et avait retiré quelque chose de la veste de Jack : un communicateur Asgard.

« Thor, sortez-nous de là ! » hurla-t-il.

Soudain, Sam se tenait devant le minuscule alien.

« Bienvenue, Colonel Carter, » dit Thor.

« Merci... attendez une seconde... Colonel Carter ? »

oOo

Jack s'assit avec un grognement audible en se demandant s'il avait été avisé de défier le conseil du docteur et de quitter l'infirmerie. Elle n'était pas commode, celle-là. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ne lui eût pas interdit de partir dans l'intention qu'il le fasse. Pourtant, cela valait la peine d'être chez lui et d'être assis dans son canapé préféré... même si c'était avec trois côtes cassées et les restes d'une commotion cérébrale.

Sam était en sécurité. D'après les rapports, c'était elle qui était venue à son secours, mais Jack voulait volontiers fermer les yeux sur ce petit détail. Il aurait pu faire le truc du héros si Numéro Cinq ne s'était pas mis à se servir de son corps comme d'un punching-ball.

« Jack, où voulez-vous que je mette ça ? » L'appel de Daniel interrompit le fil de ses pensées. Les gars avaient fait les courses pour lui.

« Laissez-les dans la cuisine, » répondit Jack.

Il s'installa confortablement et regarda Daniel passer en titubant, chargé de sacs de courses, suivi par Teal'c qui portait inexplicablement une banane.

« Est-ce que je peux aller vous chercher autre chose ? » demanda Sam.

« Non, je suis bien... à moins que vous vouliez rester un peu. »

Le visage de Sam se rida comme elle fronçait les sourcils et elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas, » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Pete ? »

« Oui. »

« Comment prend-il tout ça ? »

« Il... euh... n'a même pas remarqué que j'étais partie. »

« Oh... eh bien, je suppose que vous pourriez le séduire d'une manière totalement troublante et inappropriée. »

Son visage devint tout rouge, mais elle répondit avec un grand sourire.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler... mais il a ses menottes et... »

Jack émit un son étranglé en couvrant ses oreilles. Sam se moqua de lui avant de dire, « A demain, mon Général. »

Il l'observa s'éloigner, incapable d'arracher ses yeux de la douce ondulation de ses hanches. Pete était un sacré chanceux, songea-t-il... et pas pour la première fois. Comme consciente de son regard, Sam s'arrêta quand elle atteignit le haut des marches et se retourna vers lui.

« Monsieur, quand nous étions dans le vaisseau réplicateur, vous étiez inconscient tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack hocha la tête.

« Vous n'avez rien entendu ? »

« Rien du tout, Carter, pourquoi ? » dit-il, son visage impassible.

« Pour rien. »

Et elle partit.

Jack ferma les yeux en se rappelant tous les mots sans exception. Au moins il savait, pour tout le bien que cela lui faisait. Elle était toujours avec Pete, toujours inaccessible et il doutait sérieusement du vieux dicton qui disait « l'amour conquiert tout ». Pourtant, il ne pouvait réprimer le frisson de joie qui se faufilait jusqu'à son cœur chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses mots. Sam l'aimait... ce qui faisait qu'il était juste un peu plus facile de rêver d'un futur.

« Daniel ! » cria Jack.

« Quoi ? »

« Apportez-moi une bière ! »

The end


End file.
